User blog:Dekunagaki/This is kinda interesting 2
Hello again its me again XD gonna put some another features that i had in mind first of all i want to thank the devs so much for making my dreams come true f6 town :D but im still waiting for the devs to update every morning i wake up checking if they have an update well nothing :( expecting a sooner update i really wanna grind and all the high levels are on f1 new comers cant even kill the boss because of high levels because of this i have a feature in mind! haha BOSS RAID feature A.boss raid feature is an epic grinding for high level players its an private room where you spawn in the dungeon of the boss and you have party members :D awesome right if they can make it B.boss raid have limited time like the (insert name) boss will spawn at 8:00 in night awesome right or this (insert name) boss will spawn at 10:00 in the morning :D C.plus this will make high level more interesting and make those high level dont go on low levels and pk them :/ D.but you can only boss raid in particular levels :D and particular floor like floor 3 has a lvl 35 boss that can be raided by something levels only cool right :D E.really i love this feature and still i havent seen a game that have boss raid i think its really hard :P F6 town but outside mobs -well we all know that theres a big door there in f6 (sry spoilers XD) i wish it can be opened by a lever and if it opens theres a big field with mobs but its night (oooo scary XD) like sword art online where kirito hunts the revive crystal which can be found if you kill Nicholas the Renegade i wish this can be implemented by devs but if theres a progress on f6 its ok :D GUILD SYSTEM -still i had in mind haha! GUILD SYSTEM -i wish guild system will be implemented in this game many players join a guild but not in the game A.GUILD SYSTEM WITH SAME OUTFIT? -guild system have a same outfit like bloodoath in SAO or laughing coffin :O but i can be bought by robux like costumizing your own outfit and it can be only get when your in that particular guild B.GUILD BENEFITS? -guild benefits hmm havent thought of this gonna skip it sorry XD C.GUILD HOUSES -well group up and have fun if they have guild houses party! ADDITIONAL SKILLS :O -additional skills can be very challenging for high level players for those high players who go to f1 why not level up your additional skills like A.BLACKSMITHING? -additional stats for the swords ooohhhh the higher the blacksmithing the higher the chance of succes on giving stats to a particular sword :D B.COOKING? -yehey cooking (asuna :D) well this is gonna grind alot of time from devs because they must implement ingredients to the game (SRY DEVS XD) like the boar in f1 meat yeheyyyy MEAT sand scorpions in f5 scorpion tail (oooo XD) -well there will be a catch on this you must! have a house :( cause you cant cook when you dont have a house unless theres a bonfire where you can cook -and why cook when theres no hunger another feature hunger :( another suffering from the devs XD SRY FOR MY BAD GRAMMAR thats for now XD Category:Blog posts